Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors!
Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors! is a 2003 DVD and VHS of the 1996 children's live-action/animated series Blue's Clues. The episodes on it are Shape Searchers and Colors Everywhere! for the VHS and the aforementioned episodes plus Adventures in Art and What Does Blue Want to Make? (which originally appeared on "Arts and Crafts") for the DVD. Back Cover Summary VHS Shape Searchers The Shape Searchers are searching all over the house for all kinds of shapes - from circles and squares to ovals and octagons! But where else does Blue want to search for shapes? Preschoolers collect clues to figure it out while helping Joe collect triangles, rectangles, crescents, and more! Colors Everywhere! Blue and Joe are finger-painting in the backyard to make their Portrait of Pals! They need to mix the right colors to make orange for Orange Kitten, purple for Purple Kangaroo, and magenta for Magenta! Who else does Blue want to paint in the portrait? As preschoolers learn about colors with Joe, they'll look for Blue's Clues to figure it out. "Shape Searchers" Promotes: *Shape Recognition *Matching Skills *Basic Geometry "Colors Everywhere!" Promotes: *Color Identification *Color Mixing *Visual Perception DVD Shape Searchers The Shape Searchers are searching all over the house for all kinds of shapes - from circles and squares to ovals and octagons! But where else does Blue want to search for shapes? Preschoolers collect clues to figure it out while helping Joe collect triangles, rectangles, crescents, and more! Colors Everywhere! Blue and Joe are finger-painting in the backyard to make their Portrait of Pals! They need to mix the right colors to make orange for Orange Kitten, purple for Purple Kangaroo, and magenta for Magenta! Who else does Blue want to paint in the portrait? As preschoolers learn about colors with Joe, they'll look for Blue's Clues to figure it out. Plus two bonus episodes from "Arts and Crafts"! Adventures in Art Steve and Blue are painting, but Blue wants to paint something else into her work of art. What does she want to paint? To figure it out, preschoolers help Steve look for clues while mixing colors, making shape pictures, and even skidooing to a museum! What Does Blue Want to Make? Everyone is making something today! Steve is making newspaper hats, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are making a macaroni picture frame, and Bowl and Spatula are making a cake at the Bakery. Preschoolers need to help Steve find Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to make too! "Shape Searchers" Promotes: *Shape Recognition *Matching Skills *Basic Geometry "Colors Everywhere!" Promotes: *Color Identification *Color Mixing *Visual Perception Gallery Covers ShapesandColorsDVD.png|DVD 41EYS5WVCML._SY445_.jpg|VHS DVD VMGM Menus Vlc_2019-05-23_15-49-27-662.jpg|Paramount DVD menu Vlc_2019-05-23_15-46-03-874_2.jpg|Main menu Vlc_2019-05-23_15-46-13-628_2.jpg|Main episode selection Vlc_2019-05-23_15-46-27-108_2.jpg|Bonus episode selection Vlc_2019-05-23_15-46-40-736_2.jpg|Special features Vlc_2019-05-23_15-46-46-951_2.jpg|Parents' guide Titles Title 1: Nick Jr. logo Vlc_2019-05-24_16-16-14-736.jpg Title 2: Paramount DVD logo ParamountDVDLogo.png Title 3: Rugrats Go Wild trailer Vlc_2019-05-24_16-22-30-390.jpg Title 4: Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer video promo Vlc_2019-05-24_16-22-46-381.jpg Title 5: Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure trailer Vlc_2019-05-24_16-23-03-913.jpg Title 6: Warning Vlc_2019-05-24_16-23-34-445_2.jpg Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:DVDs with featurettes